


Donut Run

by kashmir



Series: Cop AU [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cops and donuts are a total cliche for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donut Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and beta-ed by the awesome [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**, who asked for Cop AU porn and a donut shop. Short and sweet and all for you love!

"Jesus Christ, Jared!" Jensen moaned as Jared sucked his cock deep into his throat. Jensen clutched at the back of Jared's head, threading his fingers through the silky dark hair as Jared's head started to bob, just barely grazing the steering wheel with each movement. He bit his lip when Jared took him in deep, throat muscles fluttering around the overly sensitive head.

Just then, Jared's long fingers started to cup and fondle Jensen's balls and he whimpered as his eyes closed. He pressed his head back into the head rest and hoped, prayed that no one would walk past his squad car before he came because there was no way in HELL Jensen was letting Jared stop, not before Jared made him come. Jared moaned around Jensen's cock and Jensen bit his lips so hard he could taste blood. He opened his eyes to watch Jared and could see him rubbing himself through his own pants as he sucked off Jensen and that was it man, game fucking _over_ and Jensen was coming in long, hard shudders, warm and hot in Jared's mouth.

He collapsed back against the seat as Jared pulled off, leaving his softening cock with one last gentle kiss on the head. Jared sat up and faced him, back to the passenger door and Jensen watched him through slitted eyes as Jared opened his pants and pulled out his own hard cock.

"Mmm, god, Jensen, wanna come all over your pretty face," Jared muttered, huge hand wrapped tight around his blood red cock. Jensen moaned and managed to maneuver himself so that he could lean over and get his mouth on Jared. It doesn't take much - he swallowed Jared down a few times and licked around the glistening, purple head while staring up at Jared's rapt face and then Jared was coming in thick ropes across Jensen's cheeks and chin and swollen lips. He licked them as he sat up and Jared moaned a little, hands stilling in the midst of cleaning himself up.

"Not fucking fair, Jen," he muttered, tossing the used napkins on the floor.

Jensen chuckled quietly to himself as he cleaned his face up. "Don't know what you're talking about, man. I just let you fucking come all over me - how is that not fair?"

Jared smiled. "Good point. Gonna let me do it again when we get home?"

Jensen, after studying himself in the visor mirror to make sure he hadn't missed anything, turned to Jared and smiled. "Maybe. If you're good."

Jared chuckled. "Oh, Jensen. I'm _always_ good - and when I'm bad, I'm even better."

Jensen laughed. "Cheesy fucker."

Jared nodded. "Yeah but I'm your cheesy fucker."

Jensen was in the middle of leaning over to kiss Jared when a knock on his window startled him, making him jump and hit his head on the roof. He looked out and saw Rosenbaum and Welling standing there, laughing. He scowled and rolled down the window.

"What do you assholes want?" Jensen asked.

Mike smirked. "Wanted to make sure you guys weren't doing anything... illegal out here in the parking lot." He and Tom laughed like idiots then and Jensen scowled even harder.

"Yeah and if we had been, you'd be the first one to call everyone in the damn station house down here to see us."

Mike smiled wider, eyes twinkling with unholy glee. "You bet your sweet ass, Ackles. So next time you wanna suck off your boy toy in the Krispy Kreme parking lot, just remember Tom and I like to eat here, too. And by eat, I mean perform lewd acts with one another in our own squad car."

He went to back away from the car and then bent back down, a huge smirk on his face. "Oh and Jensen? You have a bit of... I'm going to say donut glaze on your mouth." Mike snickered and straightened up, hands in his pockets as they turned to walk away.

Jensen blushed furiously then flipped him the bird and rolled up the window as Mike and Tom howled with laughter as they walked towards the front of the shop. "Assholes."

Jared laid a hand on his thigh. "Hey, Jen. Don't let Mike bug you. Remember, we have that video of him from the Christmas party, dancing topless on a table to 'Let's Get Physical.' Nothing beats that."

Jensen smiled and leaned over, brushing his lips over Jared's softly. "Good point. Let's go remind that fucker of that little fun fact."

Jared smiled. "Good idea. Not to mention I'm starving now. Kinda worked up an appetite."

Jensen laughed as they got out of the Crown Vic. "You and me both."


End file.
